


Blue Electric: Extras, AUs, and General Nonsense from Electric Blue

by junipernapalm



Series: Electric Blue [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junipernapalm/pseuds/junipernapalm
Summary: This is where I'll be keeping extra stories and fun little chapters to go with my fic Electric Blue because you can't get enough of the misadventures of Connor and Eve.





	Blue Electric: Extras, AUs, and General Nonsense from Electric Blue

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't already reading Electric Blue, this probably doesn't make sense. So like read that before you head here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who am I kidding when I used that "porn with plot" tag? This is more like porn with barely any plot. If you've been reading Electric Blue, this is the AU I mentioned exists from Chapter 7, but really it was my excuse to write smut with Connor and Eve. Also, I am well aware that this make absolutely no sense even in the context of Electric Blue.

Joe Moretti kicked back and smiled as he leaned back into his chair. Eve didn’t like the look in his eyes. She wanted to wipe that smile off his face. Instead, she calmly sat a little straighter and looked Moretti in the eye.

“Mr. Moretti, we need as much information about this android that you have. It’s important that we find that android,” Eve said.

“I can give you information on the android you’re looking for. But my suggestion before? You two fucking. That’s part of the deal. You two fuck for some people, and I’ll give you your information,” Moretti said.

“I don’t think you understand the gravity of this situation,” Connor said.

“Do I? I think you two are desperate. Now, I’ve got something I want, and you have something you want. Why can’t there be an exchange?”

Eve looked at Connor and back at Moretti. This was definitely the most insane thing anyone had ever suggested to Eve. She hated being pushed into a corner and hated people who wanted to take advantage of others. But without many options left, Moretti was right. They were desperate.

“We need some time to discuss this alone,” Eve said.

“Take all the time. That information stays with me until the deed is done.”

Moretti left Connor and Eve in his office alone. Eve tapped her hands on the table. She needed to assess the situation. Connor could probably tell her the likelihood of any of the contacts on Aria’s list would even deign to talk to them or admit they hired a prostitute multiple times- and a drug dealing android prostitute at that.

“How bad do we need this information?” Eve asked.

“Unfortunately, Joe Moretti is our only lead, and I don’t think he’ll miss an opportunity to prostitute us,” Connor said.

“Are you comfortable with any of this?”

“I’m not, but I also don’t want to lose information that will benefit us. I will leave the decision to you.”

Shit, Eve thought. She didn’t want to make that decision. It wasn’t that the idea of having sex with Connor was awful. Quite the opposite, if she fessed up to it. Having sex with Connor in front of a bunch of strangers was an entirely different experience from just having sex with Connor.

“Fine. But I need you to answer a couple questions before I make up my mind,” Eve said.

“Go ahead,” Connor said.

“Do you have the necessary equipment to even make this a reality?”

Eve wanted to die just asking the question, but it seemed like a necessary question to ask Connor. It was possible Moretti wouldn’t be interested if Connor didn’t have a penis, but she imagined that Moretti would just have him put a strap-on to get what he wanted. He probably wanted to humiliate the two of them.

“Do I have a penis? Yes, and it is functional for this purpose,” Connor said.

“Surprising, but good to know. Have you ever had sex?” Eve asked.

“No. This would be my first time, and you would be my first sexual partner.”

“That’s a lot for me to handle.”

“I don’t believe you have to worry about that. While I have not engaged in sexual intercourse before, I have the necessary information and the physical ability required to make the experience pleasurable for the both of us.”

Eve bit her lip and scratched her head. She didn’t doubt that an android with no sexual experience could still probably give her the best sexual experience of her life, but Connor always seemed slightly more sensitive than the average android. Didn’t he want his first time having sex to be a little more special than having sex with her in front of a bunch of perverts? She guessed that maybe Connor was less deviant than she thought he was. At least he was courteous enough to imply that he would make sex enjoyable for her.

“So, you’re not concerned about the fact that your first time will be in front of a group of strangers with me,” Eve said.

“I admit it is not the most ideal situation to have sex with you in front of strangers. It would be preferable to be by ourselves. However, I do understand that for some humans the experience can be thrilling sexually, but I take it you are not one of those humans,” Connor said.

Eve shook her head. “I mean it’s not really something that makes me comfortable. If I’m having sex with you, I’d rather it just be us.”

“I can ask Moretti if we can just record us having sex without having people in the room with us. Would you prefer that?”

“Compared to our other option, yes.”

“Then you agree to us having sex for these people?”

“Um… yes.”

“I’ll get Moretti.”

Connor opened the door and waved Moretti back in. Moretti sat in his chair and clasped his hands together. He leaned on his desk and smiled like he already knew he won.

“So?” Moretti said.

“There are some requests and things to mention prior to our agreement,” Connor said.

“And?”

“I have not actually engaged in sexual intercourse before. Is this an issue?”

“A virgin? Fuck. This is going to be interesting. But no, if I know anything about androids, you can fuck her like a porn star on your first try.”

“If that is your professional opinion, okay. Then our request, we agree to have sexual intercourse together, but there are reservations about performing in front of, I guess you would say, a live audience. Would you be willing to stipulate that when we have sex that is then live recorded for these people’s enjoyment without them in the same room as Eve and I?”

“Where would the fun be in that? You either have sex in front of these people or all this information about this android goes with me.”

“Fine,” Eve said. “But I’ll fucking wring that neck of yours if you don’t give us that information, you sick fuck.”

“This one, feisty. I like it. I have to make some arrangements, but be here same time next week.”

At least she wouldn’t have to have sex immediately, Eve thought. She could get her head in the game. More importantly, she could get Connor into the same mindset. She worried more about him than her. After all, no one’s first time should be forced upon them like this, even if they were an android. If she were an android herself, this would have been the time where she made her mission to be protecting Connor at all costs.

 

The Friday shift was starting to wind down, and Connor was no less nervous about tonight than he had been since he agreed to have sex with Eve. In normal circumstances, he liked to imagine that he would have eventually got to this point with Eve. Instead, he was going to have to sex with the first person he was ever attracted to and possibly in love with in front of people who didn’t deserve to watch them.

Eve returned from a trip to the archives and sat back at her desk. She looked around them and then lowered her voice.

“Hey, I have something to give to you. It’s for tonight,” Eve said.

“Something for me?” Connor said.

“Yeah. You can’t open it here. You should do it at home- without Hank around. Okay?”

“Alright.”

Eve pulled a bag from an upscale department store and slid it across their desks. Connor held the bag. It was a lightweight package. Connor deducted that it was most likely a clothing item.

“Should I have gotten you something?” Connor asked.

“No, you don’t know my size anyway,” Eve said.

“I could make the correct measurements if needs be.”

“No, it’s not necessary. I have some things already. I’ll pick you up from your home around 9:30. Does that work for you?”

“Yes. I’ll see you then.”

As instructed, Connor didn’t open up Eve’s gift until he was alone in his room. He opened the box and unfolded the tissue paper. Beneath the packaging was a few pairs of designer boxer briefs. He couldn’t fathom why Eve would spend the money on him, but he knew to appreciate the gesture.

Connor stripped out of his clothes. He stood in front of the floor length mirror in his room holding the boxer briefs and pulled them on. They fit snug on his body, making an emphasis on the parts of his body he never paid much attention to until now. He stared at his reflection, studying the body he had been given. As an android, he didn’t feel self conscious about these kinds of things, but thinking about how Eve would see him like this made him worry if he would be satisfactory for her. CyberLife designed him to be pleasant to look at, but Connor didn’t think that necessarily translated to something sexually appealing to a human.

Connor wanted to be everything to Eve tonight. He studied enough about sex and felt confident about his abilities to execute what knowledge he gleaned. He originally was going to go to the Eden Club to practice, but the more he talked with Eve, the more he realized that she seemed interested in being his first sexual partner. She made mentions of wanting things to be special when they were alone. Eve was too good, Connor thought.

After Connor put his usual shirt, jacket, and jeans on, he went back to the living room and fiddled with his quarter. Hank cocked an eyebrow and turned on the TV.

“You doing something tonight?” Hank asked.

“I have an engagement with Eve tonight,” Connor said.

“An engagement? I’m gonna guess this isn’t work related.”

“You are correct in a way.”

“So is this like a date or something? Did you actually ask her out?”

“It’s complicated.”

The doorbell rang, and Connor immediately sprang up. He opened the door and saw Eve standing in a trenchcoat. He wondered just what Eve was wearing beneath the coat, but he was too embarrassed to ask with Hank in the same room. Eve brushed her hair back and pressed her glossy lips together. Eve rarely put on much makeup outside of what Connor analyzed as being a light BB cream, mascara, and some sort of lipstick or lip balm. Occasionally, he saw her wear no makeup at all. Tonight however, she wore makeup not to enhance features but to glamorize them. It made her look more stunning than she already was.

“Hey Eve,” Hank said from the couch.

“Hi Hank,” Eve said as she waved to him.

“Connor, you see the way Eve is dressed tonight? Most women I know that dress like that are usually on a date. Eve, would you say you’re going on a date with Connor?”

“Um… yeah it’s kind of a date,” Eve said.

“See. You two are going on a date. Have fun you two.”

Eve waved goodbye and went back to her car, but Connor looked back at Hank.

“I wanted to let you know that I might not be home until late,” Connor said.

“Look, if you came back early, that would be a problem. Have fun with Eve. Who knows? You might not even come home tonight, and if that’s the case, make sure Eve’s comfortable. You know- make sure she has a you know. You know what I mean?” Hank said.

“No, I don’t.”

“Shit. If you’re gonna be intimate with a lady, make sure you make her feel good too. If you don’t, you’re just shitty. That’s my advice to you, father to son.”

“Oh, I see. I already know that it’s important to make sure Eve has an orgasm if we are intimate.

“Why did you- oh well. Just don’t say it like that to her. You have to treat her right. Okay? Have fun.”

“See you later.”

 

“Why did you lie to Hank?” Connor asked as he climbed into the passenger side.

Eve was applying a fresh layer of lipgloss and smacked her lips. She shrugged.

“So you want me to say to Hank that we're going to the Eden Club to have sex in front of a group of perverts, one of which is withholding information that we need for our investigation,” Eve said.

“No, not like that. You could have made the description more vague. Besides, Hank already thinks that I’m going to… you know.”

“So, he correctly guessed that we’re going to have sex tonight?”

“Yes. He even gave me some advice.”

Eve snorted.

“What did he advise you to do?” Eve asked.

“Nothing that I wasn’t planning on doing anyway. Can I ask you something?” Connor asked.

“Sure.”

“Why this music?”

Connor noticed Eve had been playing music with more suggestive themes, some of it downright filthy.

“You have a problem with Ginuwine’s ‘Pony’?” Eve asked.

“It’s… factually inaccurate,” Connor said.

“Haha, it’s just music that you play to get you in the mindset of having sex. I mean juices aren’t going to be flowing from me.”

“But there is potential for you to produce your own lubricant as your body prepares itself for sex. Maybe not in the way this song describes.”

“I mean if I am turned on enough that is a very real possibility.”

“I will do my best to make you aroused enough then.”

Eve rubbed her thighs together again and sighed.

“Okay… Just remember if I do that, it’s because of you, and it’s only for you. Look, no matter what happens, I want to make this a good first time for you, and I want to let you know that you can trust me. We’re in this together.”

“Thank you, Eve. I’m grateful that you care enough, and I want you to know that you can trust me too. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.”

“I know you wouldn’t. Hey, if things get out of hand though, we can always stop. We can always find some other way of solving this case. It’s just you and me. None of them matter.”

“You and I…”

“Yeah, just the two of us.”

Eve reached out and grabbed Connor’s hand. She squeezed his hand a couple times. Connor wanted to hold her hand forever. Eve was too good to him. He knew at that moment that he was for sure in love with her.

 

Eve and Connor arrived at the Eden Club. Joe Moretti and his band of associates were already waiting in the lobby of the club. All of the work Eve did to make Connor relaxed instantly disappeared. The men stared at them like animals.

“You wearing anything under that?” One of the men asked Eve.

Her eyes narrowed. “We haven’t started yet. So, go fuck yourself,” Eve said.

Moretti waved the man off. He turned to Eve and smiled.

“I forgot this kitten has a little bit of a bite to her. We’re in for a treat. They’re always the first to beg to get fucked. Come this way. I’ve got the best room for our stars,” Moretti said.

 

They entered the largest private room in the club. There was the same gaudy colored carpet and bed as was in every other room. There were mirrors everywhere to make sure you didn’t escape the reminder that you were there to have sex. The men sat down on some of the chairs and a sofa that had been placed there for them. Meanwhile, one of the female workers came by to serve them drinks. They all took their drinks and helped themselves to the server, pinching her ass and grabbing at her tits. Eve folded her arms and rolled her eyes at their behavior.

“Do you mind if I freshen up before we begin?” Eve said.

Moretti shrugged and pointed at the private bathroom at one end of the room.

“Help yourself, sweetheart. I’ve got all night,” Moretti said.

“Sure…” 

Eve ran off to the bathroom, leaving Connor in Moretti’s hands.

“Are there any rules before we begin?” Connor asked.

“You two have to fuck. Wherever and however you want. If you want to stick it in that tight ass of hers, go wild. All that matters is that you come,” Moretti said.

“What about Eve?”

“Her? If she comes, she comes. She can fake it for all I care.”

“I’d rather she not.”

“Didn’t think android egos were so fragile. Look, none of these guys gives a fuck if she comes or not. What they want to see is that pretty little mouth of hers choking on every inch of that cock of yours. You get it?”

Connor nodded. He didn’t agree with Moretti. If anything, he was going to make sure Eve had a pleasure filled night.

“You should get comfortable,” Moretti said.

“I am comfortable,” Connor said.

“I don’t think you heard me. You should get comfortable. We want to see what you’re working with.”

Part of Connor wished Moretti would just be more direct, but he also didn’t want any more reminders that Moretti and his cohorts were interested in being voyeurs tonight with him and Eve as their victims. Connor shrugged off his jacket and placed it on the back of one of the chairs in the room. Unceremoniously, Connor began to strip down to his underwear. He politely folded his clothes up and put them on the chair where his jacket was. He turned around and stood in front of his tormentors.

“Everything needs to go, plastic boy,” Moretti said.

“These were a gift from my partner. I’d like to keep them on for her,” Connor said.

Moretti snorted with laughter. His friends followed suit.

“A gift? So you two are more than just coworkers then. Get a load of this. These two are actually in fucking love with each other, and she’s going to take his virginity in front of us. Why don’t you take those off and give your little girlfriend a taste of what she wants? It’ll be a little surprise for her, getting to see her man’s cock on display just for her.”

They all stared at Connor until he relented. He took off the black boxer briefs and turned around to display himself in front of Moretti and the men. They all looked as if they were impressed, Moretti most of all.

“Shit, you’re bigger than some of our workers,” Moretti said. “And to think, CyberLife gave a cock like this to a guy like you. What was your purpose?”

“I was made as an android to assist in police work investigation,” Connor said.

“What part of police work requires that you have a big cock?”

“This kind.”

Moretti laughed. “I’ll give you that. What the fuck is taking that bitch so long?”

As if she had heard Moretti, Eve entered the room wearing a pale pink floral silk robe. The words that came to Connor when he saw her was pretty and delicate. It was a side of Eve that Connor rarely got to see. Her eyes darted around until they fell onto Connor’s naked body. He noticed Eve rub her thighs a little as she stared at him, nervous fingers toying with the belt of her robe. Slowly, she walked over to Connor. Her heart was pounding, much faster than Connor ever noticed before.

“What are you two waiting for? This ain’t over until it’s over,” Moretti said.

There was a deep sigh from Eve. She undid the knot on her robe’s belt. Slowly, she let the robe slide off her shoulders and down to the ground. She hadn’t been wearing anything beneath the robe. It was just Eve. She shyly looked away from Connor and started to move her arm to cross over her breasts, but Connor took her by the wrist to move her closer to him. He was almost overwhelmed by a desire to take her then and there.

“Fuck, he got hard just looking at her,” Someone said.

“He was already big. That cock is a monster now.”

Connor glanced back before Eve took his face into her hands and turned him to look at her.

“Ignore them. It’s just us tonight,” Eve said.

“You and I,” Connor said.

Eve smiled and nodded.

“Eve, you’re so beautiful,” Connor said, barely above a whisper for only Eve to hear him.

“Do you mean that?” Eve asked.

Connor responded with a kiss, his first kiss. It was hardly perfect by any means, but he felt like it said everything he wanted to say at that moment. Her lips were pliant against his and eager for more as she kissed him back. Each kiss then increased in desperation. Eve’s breath was short as she gasped for more air. Connor slid his tongue into her mouth. His sensors couldn’t keep up with the sensations. Her hands were all over his body, the tips of her fingers ghosting over synthetic muscle. She took his hand in hers and placed it on her breast.

“Touch me, Connor,” Eve said.

Eve didn’t need to tell Connor twice. He grabbed her breast with one hand while his other pinched the rosy nipple of her other breast so he could hear one of her beautiful, breathy sighs. His kisses moved down her neck where he gently sucked on her soft, sensitive skin. He could feel her shuddering beneath his touch. Her hands moved down his torso until they stopped at his cock. She lightly gripped him and moved her hand up and down his length. Connor groaned against her neck before taking hold of her devilish hands to stop her before it was too late.

“You’re too much,” Connor said.

“You liked it,” Eve said, smiling.

“Let me do something you’ll like then.”

Connor carried Eve to the bed and laid her down. His hands danced across her body until they stopped at the top of Eve’s thighs. He looked up at Eve.

“May I?” He asked.

“Go ahead,” she said.

Eve felt so soft. That was all Connor could think as his fingers dipped between her legs. He stroked her slowly for her entrance all the way to her clit. Back and forth, making teasing stops at her clit. She grinded her hip against his hand. Her breathy moans filled the room.

“The little bitch is probably turned on by all of us,” someone said.

There was something that switched in Connor’s head when he heard that. He didn’t want to hear them lie. Eve had been the one to tell him that it was just the two of them, and she was right. It was Connor and Eve against these men. They didn’t get to have Eve. She was making those sweet sounds because of the things that he did. He wanted to hear her say that, to tell them off. So Connor smiled to himself and did what his deviant mind told him to do.

“You’re so wet. That’s for me. Right? They didn’t make you feel this way,” Connor said as he slipped his first finger into her cunt.

Eve whimpered and placed her arm over her eyes, but Connor took her hand away and kissed the tips. He placed her hand on her breast, encouraging her to touch herself. He then resumed fingering her, reveling in the slick sound of his fingers pumping in and out of her while his other hand made short work of her clit.

“I need you to watch me, Eve. It’s just my fingers, but you take me so well,” Connor said.

Eve couldn’t believe the filth coming out of Connor’s mouth, and she didn’t want him to stop. She was close to the edge. Pleasure was mounting in her as Connor’s hands continued their magic on her body. She expected no less from a man that was perfect in every sense of the word.

“Answer me. You’re only wet because of me. Right?” Connor said before a well-timed curl of his fingers had Eve’s crying out loud.

With a devious glint in his eye, Connor stopped all he did. Eve whined and tried to find some semblance of pleasure, but Connor’s strong hands kept her hips in place.

“Be honest with me. Tell them who makes you like this. Tell them who is making you drip like this. Tell them now, and I’ll give you what you need,” Connor said.

“You,” Eve said, barely above a whisper.

“I don’t think they heard you, Eve. Who has been making you feel this good?” Connor rubbed her clit to give her a reminder of what she wanted. Eve let out another moan.

“You! Connor, please! Please!”

The sweet feel of release came to Eve as soon Connor returned to rubbing her clit. She panted as she started to come down from her high. She could still feel the pulses of pleasure running through her body. Connor dipped his fingers into Eve’s slick pussy. He rubbed the slick between his fingers before he licked them. It was the calmest Connor’s LED had been since before they entered the Eden Club, but the flashes between blue and yellow immediately returned to red.

“My analysis was inconclusive. I’ll need to analyze directly from the source,” Connor said with a smile.

Eve’s eyes widened as Connor spread her legs and placed them over his shoulders. He lowered his head and flicked his tongue on Eve’s clit. His tongue worked circles over her sensitive nub. She couldn’t handle the way it sounded as he kissed her already dripping pussy. Eve shut her eyes and gripped the sheets. She was already sensitive from coming before, and the way Connor was eating her out as if this was the first he ever truly tasted anything had her begging for more. He was sucking on her clit when his fingers plunged back into her like that’s where they belonged. She cursed that he knew how to play her just right. When she least expected it, Connor had switch his fingers for his tongue, lavishing her pussy with the same intensity he had bestowed upon her clit before. She had threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer as she moved her hips against his mouth. She could feel him laugh at the desperation. He pulled away to look back at her and give her a smug smile.

“You’re so cute. You know?” Connor said before he kissed the inside of her thigh.

Connor put his mouth back where Eve wanted it. Maybe it had been the fact that she had been so excited anticipating Connor’s next move or the fact that she was still in the bliss of her first release, but Eve could already feel like her body starting to relinquish itself to electrifying pleasure. Everything seemed to pulse in her body like it never had before when Connor pushed her over the edge with another pressed of his tongue to her clit. It was almost unfair that he was so good, and Eve was just a little more than happy that she was the only one who knew this about him.

She couldn’t believe that she already had her second orgasm of the night, and Connor’s cock hadn’t really been touched since the beginning. He had the patience of every damn saint, but she could see even that was waning as he licked his lips and stared down Eve’s body. He stood at the base of the bed, combing back his hair with his fingers. If he was staring at Eve’s body the way that he was, Eve for sure knew that she was looking at him with equal desire. He had been sculpted to perfection with a musculature that was defined the way Eve liked it- not too little and not too much. Eve would have to go through her old CyberLife contacts to see who designed Connor because she needed to thank that person for making Connor look as good as he did.

“Connor, don’t you want to be inside me?” Eve asked.

Eve sat up and motioned with her finger for Connor to join her. She bit her lip at which Connor practically jumped on top of her and kissed her.

“You don’t know what you do to me,” Connor said.

“Do you like it when I do that?” Eve asked.

Connor hummed as he moved behind Eve.

“Can you get on your hands and knees?” Connor asked.

Eve nodded and followed Connor’s request. She thought about telling him that just having two mind blowing orgasms was going to make this hard, but he must have already known. He wrapped his arms around her body and pressed a kiss on the back of her neck.

“Don’t worry. I have you. I will take care of you,” Connor said.

There were more kisses dotted on the back of Eve’s neck. She could feel Connor pressing behind her, gently grinding against her ass. Unlike Connor, she was never really a patient person when it came to sex. She wanted that thick cock that was behind her to finally be inside of her.

“What are you waiting for?” Eve said.

Connor laughed and teasingly slid his cock between Eve’s legs. He could have slipped right in with how wet Eve had been, but he was satisfied enough to make Eve desperate for him.

“Is that what you want?” Connor asked.

“I want you. I want-“ Eve’s words were cut short as Connor finally pushed into her needy cunt.

Connor didn’t move immediately. Instead, he reveled in the feeling of being inside of Eve. His sensors had never truly been used to feel pleasure before, and he was learning that he must not have been truly alive before this evening. Here he was, connected to the woman he loved, feeling her warmth and seeing her vulnerable with him. She had made him forget about everyone else and made him lose his mind to her.

“You feel so good, Eve,” Connor said as he made a few experimental thrusts into Eve.

He kissed her on the shoulder and found himself biting onto her soft skin. The red marks left on her skin filled him with a sense of pride. He wanted to dot her skin with more marks. He wanted to hear her pant and moan for him as he pounded into her.

“Yes, yes,” Eve kept saying like she was completely entranced by all of this and couldn’t find the words to say anything else.

“Do you like it when I fuck you like this?” Connor asked in voice so breathless Eve could have mistaken him for a human.

“Yes!”

The room was filled with a cacophony of Conor and Eve’s moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. It was well over enough to keep their onlookers satisfied. Even as they made comments about Eve taking Connor like a bitch in heat, they had continued in a haze as if it was just the two of them wrapped up in the pleasure they were giving each other.

“Connor, you’re so- you’re so-,” Eve said.

Eve’s words were cut short when Connor’s hand moved between her legs to touch her clit. His thrusts had slowed down and became shallower as he concentrated on rubbing Eve out. Eve moved her hips along to Connor’s rhythm, feeling like she couldn’t handle it anymore. She could feel the buildup of another orgasm. She grasped Connor’s hand and moved his hand faster. If Connor just wanted to make sure she was a writhing mess beneath him, she wasn’t going to stop him.

“Are you- are you going to come for me?” Connor asked, moving his fingers faster.

“Connor!” Eve said.

Eve threw her head back as felt another release spread through her. It was weaker than her last two orgasms, but she still felt like her legs were going to give. And with Connor still moving inside her, she felt like she was going to melt from how good everything felt in her body. She had never had a more giving lover than Connor, and no one had ever treated her with the love that he had this night. How could she ever go back to anyone else?

Connor was nearing his end. He couldn’t last much longer, not after he felt Eve’s last orgasm grip him the way that it did. He pulled out so he could take Eve and place her on her back. He wanted to look at her when he came and wanted her to see what she did to him. He slipped back into Eve, holding onto her legs as he fully seated himself in her. He pulled back and slammed back into her, resuming a pace he couldn’t keep up.                                                                                   

“I’m going to-“ Connor said

“Connor, come inside me. I- I want you inside.” Eve begged and pulled Connor to her, locking her legs around his waist.

Connor dropped to his elbows. His forehead touched Eve’s. Her eyes were so dark and full of lust. How had he not noticed before how wonderfully dark her eyes were that they looked like a night sky or how beautiful her swollen lips could be and how good it felt to touch them? She cared more about him than she could say, but everything told him that she loved him. He bit her neck and then placed a kiss close to her ear and whispered.

“I- I love you,” Connor said.

Eve wrapped her arms around Connor and kissed him with her all.

“I love you too,” Eve said, whispering back.

It was only a couple more hard thrusts before he came. Eve’s name tripped out of his mouth at the very moment. Connor felt his every sensor and every part of his mind completely taken with pleasure. Eve’s fingers had dragged across his skin as she held him as he came. He felt overwhelmed by the euphoria, but he wouldn’t change any of it. To be consumed by passion, he would gladly do it all again for Eve.

The spectators were busy with their own release but not enough to stop from complaining that Connor hadn’t come all over Eve.

“That cunt begged him to come inside,” One of the men said.

“Pull out!”

Connor pulled out of Eve and turned around. Eve snapped her legs together, trying not give them what they wanted to see, but she could feel the wetness leak from between her legs.

“Get out of here,” Connor said.

He looked like he could have murdered them all, and he probably could if he had wanted to. He managed to hold back all of the rage that had been brewing up in him as he felt Eve clutch at his arm to pull him back.

“We’re just having our fun.You look like you could fuck her some more. There’s always more money if you do,” Moretti said.

“Get out. We did what you asked us to do,” Connor said.

Moretti nodded. He motioned to the men. “These guys are no fun. I’ve got some more androids. They’ll let you slap ‘em around. C’mon. As for you two, if you guys ever want more, you know who to ask for.”

The men left with Moretti, but not before Moretti slid a white business card and his promised payment to Connor and Eve. Connor locked the door. He took a washcloth from the bathroom and returned to Eve. Carefully, Connor spread Eve’s legs and wiped away the evidence of their night. Eve had been watching him carefully and enjoying the tenderness of his touch. She started to feel a little less boneless and sat up.

“I didn’t realize you were so possessive,” Eve said.

“Admittedly I didn’t either, but seeing all those men watch you, I needed to show them that I was the only one you felt that way about. The thought was irrational, but I needed it. Most of all, I apologize if that makes you uncomfortable. I promise you that I’m not normally so possessive,” Connor said.

“It’s actually kind of hot, but maybe keep that just between us.”

Connor laughed and kissed Eve. He stroked her hair back.

“Are you okay?” Connor asked.

Eve nodded.

“Did you mean it?” Eve asked.

“What do you mean?” Connor asked.

“Right before you came, you said you loved me.”

Connor stopped and stroked Eve’s thighs.

“I did. Did you?” Connor said.

“Yes, even though we’ve just met like three weeks ago,” Eve said.

“Three weeks, two days, and 8 hours ago. I can go to the second if you’d like.”

Eve smiled widely and shook her head. “I get the picture. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’ve never really fallen in love with someone like this, and I hope you want to continue this outside of here.”

Connor put his hand on Eve’s cheek and leaned in to kiss her. “I would like that very much.”

“Then may we can go to my place. I definitely want to spend more time with you.”

Connor smirked and pulled Eve onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and looked up to her.

“I have a good idea on how we should spend that time,” Connor said, his LED was solidly red.

“Oh do you now?” Eve said.

“Mhm” was all Eve heard before she was flipped onto her back. Tonight was going to be a perfect night, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -You can take it as Electric Blue canon that Connor has a penis even though it is a hotly debated topic between Eve and Gabi (sorry, Eve, you're losing that bet, and you're finding out first hand).  
> -I basically wrote this fic listening to two songs and two songs only. Ginuwine's "Pony" and D'Angelo's "Untitled (How Does It Feel)" 1) Definitely watch that dance sequence from the first Magic Mike where Channing Tatum dances to that song. 2) If you have never seen the video for D'Angelo's "Untitled (How Does it Feel)", do yourself a favor and watch it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxVNOnPyvIU. You will understand why I wrote this.  
> -As always Eve is wearing clothes I wish I had: https://www.bhldn.com/lingerie-sleepwear-robes/petra-kimono/productoptionids/13cd8209-d698-468e-80ee-3c891bb13161  
> \- Also sorry this has like 0 logic. Do you need logic for this??? Don't answer me.
> 
>  
> 
> See you all in Hell (because I'm def going there after writing this).


End file.
